Am I ready?
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Even after facing Scar and being crowned King, Simba still doesn't think he's ready. Will Zazu help provide some answers? Or will Simba and Zazu never come to an understanding? Suggested deleted scene that reflects on earlier point in movie. R&R Please!


Yo guys, another fanfic here! This time: Lion King!

Dx: The closest you've ever gotten to Lion King before now was your Kingdom Hearts fic, right?

RDF1: That's right. This one is a one-shot. Just something small that I hope people enjoy.

Jenny: Let me guess: is it another one of those deleted scenes, scenes that were never shown, something you would have liked to see scenes, etc.

RDF1: (deadpans) Yeah, one of those. BUT, don't worry; this is just one scene. This is something that's nagged at me, particularly because it involves character development that shows up in Lion King 2.

Alright, I'm betting you want to know what's going on here. This is a scene I think would have been good at least in deleted scenes.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Lion King, or anything related to Lion King. Maybe not even the idea for this scene, so please don't sue!

(Story Begin)

It was over. He had won. Scar was defeated and peace had now returned to the Pride Lands. Simba roared in victory, but couldn't help but think about one thing that had been nagging him ever since he was a child. Was he ready? After all the mistakes he had made, was he ready for such a responsibility? There was someone in particular he could talk to, but would he agree to it?

The next day after the defeat of Scar, Simba approached Zazu.

"Zazu," said Simba, "May we speak in private?"

"Of course, your majesty," replied Zazu, and flew after Simba, who led the way to a quiet place.

While the lands needed time to recover, they were well on their way to returning to the way they were so many years ago. As Simba slowed down, he thought of what to speak with Zazu about. He remembered the time he went out with Nala to the Elephant Graveyard, and what Zazu had talked about. He could believe that he and Nala were meant to be married, but there was something else that he needed to set right.

"Zazu," said Simba, "Do you think I'm ready to be the King?"

"Sire, you are King. You're father couldn't be prouder," replied Zazu, landing down on a nearby rock, trying to avoid something.

"This isn't about my father," said Simba, as he started pacing, "Don't think I forgot about the adventure to the elephant graveyard when Nala and I were kids! You said back then that I wasn't ready to be King, and you were right. I left after my father died! I was a coward…"

"That was Scar, your highness," countered Zazu, "Besides, you have come a long way since that time. You have grown into a wonderful leader."

"Just be honest with me, Zazu," said Simba, sitting down and sighing.

"Look Simba," said Zazu, trying to remember him as he was back then, "I know I said many things back then. But that was before. I always knew that you would grow into a wise King. I talked with Mufasa about it many times, and each time he would say that you would do fine. That no matter what happens, you would take your place when you were ready."

"But that's just it," said Simba, "I'm still not ready."

"You are," countered Zazu, "I know it because I trusted Mufasa's judgment my entire life, as I know I will trust yours."

"One more thing," said Simba, "How'd you know that Nala and I would be married?"

"Oh," chuckled Zazu, before getting serious again, "Among the many duties of the King, one of them is to keep the peace, or keep fighting to a minimum as it were. One way to accomplish this is by way of marriage, Political mind you. I know it sounds wrong, but sometimes it's the most efficient way to prevent arguments from getting out of hand. You could say it's like forming an alliance. Be lucky you were agreed to marry your best friend, and not some stranger out of duty. As you were once the Crown Prince, you would have been considered for a Political Marriage should your Pride have a rival Pride of Lions that would threaten to go to war otherwise. But don't worry, there shouldn't be too much of that."

"Good," said Simba, "I don't think I could do Political Marriages."

"Actually, you would only have them arranged. Just as bad, but not directly involved, if you will," finished Zazu, before sighing himself, "Look, the point I'm trying to make of all this is that I was proven wrong about you all those years ago, and I guess I'm glad for that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the 'firing you' comment. You are an essential part of this job as an advisor, and I don't know anyone better for the job," said Simba, getting up, "Well, let's head back. Nala's waiting for me, and we need to bring the Pride Lands back to their former glory."

"Of course, sire," said Zazu, taking to the air again, "And I know that you'll learn to trust yourself in time. It just takes time and patience."

So, Simba and Zazu returned to Pride Rock, getting ready for another day of restoring balance, which had nearly become irreversible.

(Story End)

I know, it's short, but what are you going to do?

Dx: Give bad reviews for the shortness of it!

Jenny smacks DragonX.

Jenny: It's your story, not theirs. If they can't appreciate what you're trying to do, then they don't deserve to give a review to this fic.

RDF1: Thanks. But, constructive criticism wouldn't hurt, mind you. Oh well…

Thanks for reading, and 'Be Prepared' for my next Digimon Chapter AND my next Kingdom Hearts Chapter in the following week or two.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
